


Coming Of Age

by LordLossLove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BL, Boys Love - Freeform, Bromance, Gay, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, Yuribek, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLossLove/pseuds/LordLossLove
Summary: The Grand Prix has ended and a break has risen. Of course this means no one will be resting. As Yuuri and Victor enter the honeymoon phase of their blossoming relationship, Yurio is stuck being a third wheel. Luckily Victor has arranged for his new friend to join them. Otabek challenges Yurio's daring side at questionable moments, boosting his confidence and encouraging him to make decisions that will cause him to grow as a skater and a person, but will Otabek make a move that he may soon regret?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this may be a multi-chapter, it may not. Depends on the demand. This is my first fic on this site. Hope you enjoy. ^_^ I spelled his name Yurio just to avoid the over use of Yuri and avoid confusion with Yuuri

The cold bites their cheeks and the lights below break the growing darkness. Otabek swings him around and pins him against the balcony railing, eyes melting into his emerald ones as he palms the nape of his neck, fingers intertwining in his golden hair.

The tips of Yurio's ears and cheeks burn red while his heart struggles to find a beat against Otabek's broad chest. 

How? How did they end up like this....?

Oh right. This is Victor's fault.

***This Morning***

A smile spreads across Yuuri's face as he sets eyes on them and Yurio exhales brashly, bundled into his coat. Victor steps out, arms held out wide and Yuuri sprints full speed towards him. The two embrace with a strong clash, Yuuri's bags long since hitting the ground. They absorb the other's warmth, clinching tightly. Yuuri breathes deeply into Victor's neck as tear escapes his eyes and he clinches onto his back. Seconds later he feels something rough and heavy pressing against his fingers and Victor stumbles forward.

"You two are annoying already. It's cold. Pick up your shit and lets go." Yurio removes his foot from Victor's back and walks away from the pair. Only a few footsteps away, he's nearly knocked off of his feet by a display of... is this affection?

"It's good to see you too!" Yuuri smiles.

Yurio stumbles around, yanking at the tight grip. "ARGGHH! Get him off of me." Victor walks behind the struggling pair, laughing. "Lets go, Yuris." When their commotion has settled, they trudge the five minutes back to their car. Yuuri elaborates on his experience saying farewells to his family and his journey to Russia. Between the sound of his annoying voice and the grey skies, Yurio becomes lost. He watches the condensation leave his breath in the dry air and his ears burn of cold beneath his hood. Why had he even agreed to come along to pick up the pig?

His feet drag beneath him as they approach the car and the memory invades his thought.

_* earlier in the morning*_

Victor shakes him lightly. "C'mon Yuri. You promised you'd go with me to pick him up."

Yurio shakes his teacher's grip and tightens the covers around his body. "Go by yourself. It's six in the morning!"

"But I don't want to go by myself. It's a long drive."

"You're a nuisance this early. Leave me alone," he growls. The shaking persists for another twenty five seconds before coming to a gentle halt, followed by a light sigh.

"Fine. Sorry for waking you." Footsteps are heard as he crosses the room and the light disappears at the sound of a click. "I'll be back in a few. Stay bundled, it'll be a cool one today." At that, the door closes and Yurio's insides heat as he tears the covers off in a fiery passion.

"Shut up!" He grabs a t-shirt, zips up a thin jacket and slides on his shoes, stomping out of his room.

Victor is waiting at the door with a smile. "So you're coming along?"

Yurio exits the dorm ahead of him with a growl.

_*~~~~~*_

"-RRRI. YURIIII!"

"WHat?" He says, sitting in the back of the car. The voice yelling his name pulls him back to reality.

"Are you feeling okay?" Victor asks, eyes on the road. "You've been acting strange since we left."

Yurio looks up at the rear-view mirror where he sees Victor's blue, concentrating eyes and then over at the piggy, relaxing in the passenger seat. Annoyance flairs through him and he rests his cheek on the chilled window of the heated car. His gaze finds the sky. "I'm fine."

Victor peers back, growing curious and partially concerned. He hasn't seen Yurio like this since they got back from Barcelona.

When they reach the dorm, it is well past 8AM, going on 9. Yurio trudges up the stairs, hands jammed in his pockets. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Actually, Yuri."

Victor's voice halts him and his heart stops as well. "What?"

"Do you mind showing Yuuri where he'll be sleeping? There's one more thing I need to do before..."

"Why do I need to do it!" Yurio interrupts, turning to meet the eyes of his superior. What he sees are pleading pearls of blue, as he always does. Why can't he defy him? Why does he jump at every word?

"Well he can't show himself around, now can he?" Victor's face is brandished with the usual bright smile as he waves. "Bye bye." The door slams and the two skaters are left alone with nothing but the heater to break the silence.

"Wonder where he's run off to," Yuuri comments, scratching his head.

Yurio exhales deeply and trails back down the carpet layered steps. "Follow me." He makes his way through a small hall of white painted walls. "This door is the bathroom. There is another upstairs. The hall leads to a large living room where the walls change into brick with a bar that separates the kitchen. "We watch TV here and eat here." With that, they move back down the hall and up the steps. There is a three way corridor.

"Wow, there are a lot of rooms." Yuuri gawks.

"Tch, Says the person who lives on a villa."

"Yeah, but that's a family spring. It's just us here, isn't it?"

"He mentioned there being guests but he never specified. I assumed there were more people." Yuuri points. "Your room is there. The bath room is there. At the end of the hall," he states, pointing straight ahead, "is the balcony. Try not to fall off. Got it? Okay. Good. I'm going back to sleep." Yurio treads into his room and drops face first into the pillow.

He hears his door creak open but doesn't move. "Uhm... Yuri? Which room did you say was mine?"

"UGHHH ITSDOWNNDAHENNS-"

"I'm sorry, what?"

He sits up, engulfed in flames. "ITS THE ONE AT THE VERY END ON THE RIGHT!"

"THANK YOU." Yuuri rushes, slamming the door behind him before Yurio is able to get up and kill him.

"Dammit." He faceplants into the pillow again. Why does he irritate him so much? Why had he even stopped him from retiring? Yurio turns on his side and his eyes meet the gold medal hanging on the back of his door. "Oh. Right."

His eyelids drift closed as the exhaustion begins to cloud his thoughts. Since they got back from Barcelona he's been practicing nonstop. Today will be the first that he hasn't been on the ice. It's a much needed rest that he won't admit he's needed.

15 minutes pass before he begins drifting into a state of REM sleep, a thought crosses his mind for no reason at all.

Last room on the right...? Isn't that..? His head shoots up, eyes wide. "Victor's room!" He launches out of the bed and throws his door open, stumbling into the hallway. He crashes into the last room on the right side of the hall.

"Hey Pig, I gave you the wrong..." He is shocked into silence, hand dangling by his side and sleep accenting his eyes. "room?" Yurio stands in the doorway, staring at a shirtless man. You guessed it, it isn't Yuuri.

"Did you now?" Otabek says, arms entangled in a tshirt at the elbows.

"Wha..."

His brown eyes find the ceiling in curiosity. "Pig? That's an interesting nickname for friends, but I guess I'll just have to think of one for you too." He smiles at Yurio's lost expression.

"How di..."

Otabek rubs his chin. "Shrimp maybe?"

"Why are.."

More silence.

"Am I supposed to answer all of those or are you going to finish them first?"

Yurio tilts his head as his mind catches up with him and he raises a finger. "The fuCK did you just call me!?"

"It's good to see you too."

Yurio stands up straight and rubs his eyes to break the hallucination. Nope. The Kazhakstanian is still standing there. Maybe its a dream. He pinches his wrist. "OUCH!" Otabek raises an eyebrow at the strange behavior but is no less entertained. "Why the hell would I dream about you anyway?" Yurio whispers to himself. "vicTTORRR!"

Rushed footsteps are heard pounding up the stairs. He is soon met with the company of Yuuri and Victor.

"Uh oh," Victor mumbles. "Surprise?"

Yurio's head slowly turns back to look at that uncertain grin and he just barely resists the urge to tackle him. "Surprise?"

"Well, I invited the other skaters to stay with us here."

"Yes yes. That I know, but that isn't supposed to be for another few days."

Yuuri chuckles and is quickly checked before speaking. "Since I was coming early he wanted a friend of yours to be along too."

That fiery gaze finds Yuuri. "You knew?"

"No no! I just found out myself!"

A switch clicks in Yurio and he changes pace almost immediately. This is no shock. Victor does spontaneous things like this all the time. He's got no reason to be flustered apart from barging in on the man while he was changing. 

His eyes find Otabek again who still isn't wearing the stupid shirt. "Uhm, sorry for not knocking first. I told Yuuri this was his room early so I came to tell him it was wrong."

"It's no problem. I'm kinda disappointed. The name 'pig' was starting to grow on me." His serious expression makes it nearly impossible to read the sarcasm.

"Well we are going to head downstairs. Yuri, Otabek, there is breakfast when you two are ready," Victor offers.

"Thank you for your hospitality."

"It's no problem. Make yourself at home." Yurio is left standing in the doorway when they leave. 

The silence is heavy but he exhales and then rustles his hair. "Sorry about the yelling. It's been a long week and I'm kinda tired. Make yourself at home."

At those words Yurio walks away and doesn't even bother going back to his room. He trails down the steps and into the livingroom. 

The aroma of breakfast fills the dorm. He grabs a strip of bacon from the bar and plops onto the coach. Yuuri and Victor, at first in deep conversation, look over at him. 

He chews on the pork, gaze lost in the TV. 

Damn that Victor. What Yurio is feeling is relief. A slight pump of adrenaline maybe? Otabek is here. Now he won't be stuck with these two alone for the next 3 days. He's actually got a friend to waste the next few...

Wait. A friend. That's right.

"Hey Russian punk. You alright?"

He blinks and starts chewing on the bacon that hangs out of his mouth again.

"Don't talk to me. I'm thinking."

Victor sighs. "Yurio, I swear, you have the memory of a squirrel."

Yep. That got his attention. "What!" He jumps into the arm of the couch. Otabek joins them but his precense is almost completely ignored minus a small wave from Yuuri. 

"We went over the room assignments like 7 times and you still got it wrong. But you can remember every routine you've ever done since birth."

"You didn't even tell me Otabek was coming."

"Doesnt change the fact that you didn't remember Yuuri's room."

He pinches the bridge of his nose. "What the fuck does that have to do with a squirrel?"

"Yurio, language!"

"grrRR"

Victor laughs. "You only remember where your nuts are stored."

"But you'll run into the street and get hit by a car," Yuuri adds. "Kazakhstanian car." Before he gets a chance to laugh, a decorative pillows collides with his face with force of a thousand bricks.

"Wanna repeat that, piggy?"

Yuuri quickly recovers with an expression of war. "With pleasure."

Before long the two are wrestling over pillows and Yuuri gets the last laugh with the finishing move, a hug. 

"Alright! You win. Uncle! White flag. Get off of me!" He manages to pry Yuuri's arms away. "What is up with you people and the lack of personal space?"

"It's called being human!" Yuuri teases. "I'm sure you feel it every now and again."

Yurio straightens up on the couch and adjusts his clothes. Otabek falls into the spot next to him, arm thrown over the back. Yurio's hair brushes against his sleeve. 

"So how was you trip over here?" Yurio asks, looking over. 

"It wasn't too bad. Victor paid for my ticket so apart from the snoring old man I was stuck next too, I managed."

"Hmm," the blond mumbles, looking back at the TV. "Sounds annoying."

The two converse comfortably about his trip while Yuuri has a near seizure gesturing at the personal space aspect Yurio is so intense about. Victor pats him on the shoulder and smiles at his work.

The four of them relax in the living until 12 o' clock watching random documentaries on Netflix. 

Victor then takes Yuuri and Otabek to get groceries that better fit their tastes and Yurio ops to sit the trip out. He does his routine stretches and exercises. By the time they return, Yurio is gone.

"Yurio! We have cookies!" Yuuri yells. His voice echoes off of the walls of the dorm with no response. 

"I'll go get him," Otabek offers, placing the bags in the kitchen before jogging up the steps by doubles. He soon emerges from around the corner. "He's not up here."

"The kitty must've gone of his daily jog. He'll be back soon," Victor answers, walking out of view.

Otabek raises an eyebrow. "Kitty?" He turns and looks back at Yurio's cracked door. Temptation wins him over as he wanders back into the room. It's neat apart from the destroyed comforter on his bed. The little light from the window creates shadows and he inches further in. Hanging on the door is Yurio's jacket with a tiger on it. At the foot of his bed is his skate bag.

Scanning the room, he catches a picture of an old man on the dresser, holding young Yurio in his arms. And then he notices the gold medal hanging on the back of the door and is immediately drawn to it. He grabs it and runs his thumb over the head of it. It shines even in the dark. Otabek is mesmerized by it and his thoughts revert back to Yurio's performance that evening. It was unbelievably beautiful. Otabek huffs a laugh. "I've got a long way to go."

"Damn right you do."

The voice shocks him backwards and he swivels around to see Yurio standing behind him, hair stuck to his face from the sweat. 

"Sorry. Uhm. I was just... You weren't here and--"

"It's no big deal. We're friends. As long as you didn't break anything." Yurio kicks his shoes off and unzips his jacket, revealing a black t-shirt. "You're welcome to stay and oggle at my gold medal as long as you like. I'm hopping in the shower."

At those words Yurio walks out and Otabek exhales a build up of pressure. "Shit."

Outside of the door, Yurio has his head resting against the wall, cheeks red. He pushed his hair out of his face, breaking a smile. "Shit."

Letting the moment sink in, Yurio takes a much needed, 25 minute shower. When he is out and dressed, he lies in bed, scrolling through Instagram. Pichit is having a night on the town. Chris is.... being Chris. It isn't long before he drifts to sleep. 

When he wakes, the comforter is draped over him and his cell phone is placed on the dresser across the room, two things he hadn't done before dozing off. Brushing off the fatigue, he walks across the room and reads the time on his phone. "2:14?" Stretching, he opens his door and steps into the hallway. His eyes are met with complete darkness and a shiver is sent through his body from the extreme cold that fills the corridor. "What the hell?" He creeps forward and looks to the right, down the stairs and sees nothing. Then to the left the balcony door is open, curtains blowing in the breeze. 

He inches to the threshold and peeks his head out to see Otabek leaning on the banister. Yurio steps out and closes the door behind him. Otabek jumps at the click and turns. "Oh. You're awake."

"Yeah. Why are you?"

"I don't typically go to sleep early." He shrugs, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. 

"Its 2 in the morning."

He removes the tabacco and sighs. "Okay. My room is next to Yuuri and Victor's..."

Yurio nods. Those two must be driving him crazy. "Understandable."

 "I wasn't going to sleep anyways so I figured I'd come out here."

A frigid breeze blows and Yurio rubs his arms. "Aren't you cold?" He asks, looking at Otabek's thin leather jacket. 

He chuckles. "It's 9 below in Kazkhastan right now. This is near summer."

"Sounds unbearable," Yurio says, imagining the icy temp.

"For someone as small as you, it would be."

Yurio glares up. "I don't need--"

"It's not a bad thing," Otabek interrupts, gazing into the distance. "Being small and petite like you in our profession is a benefit so amazing I never thought I'd desire it. When we were younger, I envied it. So small, agile, flexible. I looked up to you in the most annoying way, swearing I'd match you. It wasn't until years later that I realized I'd never be able match you in that way. And your performance in Barcelona...Mesmerizing." Otabek looks him in the eyes. He grabs his hand and raises it well above his head. 

He spins Yurio and they are no longer standing on a balcony. They are together on the ice. "You can get height that even the best can only dream of." Otabek wraps his hands around Yuri's waist and lifts him into the air as he pulls off a light grand jete, not taking his eyes off of Otabek who is leading. "Your slim figure compliments your tone. Agape." Otabek places a hand on the curve of Yurio's back and dips him, swinging him back up so his hair flings back sharply, obstructing the view of Otabek's smirking expression.  

Their breathing has deepened and their visible breath intertwines. The moment vanishes and they are back on the balcony.

The cold bites their cheeks and the lights below break the growing darkness. Otabek swivels him around and pins him against the balcony railing, eyes melting into his emerald ones as he palms the nape of his neck, fingers intertwining in his golden hair.

The tips of Yurio's ears and cheeks burn red while his heart struggles to find a beat against Otabek's broad chest. 

"When I call you small, I'm not teasing you." His voice has lowered to a growl.

Yurio finds himself entranced in that tone. He brings a hand up to Otabek's face, gliding his finger over light stubble. "I've been small my entire life. I don't know how you see it, but when I watch your routines, they are unique. You do things that I'd never be able to pull off and that's what sets you apart. That's what makes you... the king. All people call me is princess," Yurio pouts, gaze finding the ground. 

"I bet its this," he adds, entangling his hand deeper into Yurio's hair.

His heartbeat picks up again. "Y-yeah. Whatever." He looks up to see Otabek still grinning. He doesn't break eye contact even a little. "Why are you looking at--"

His words are halted by a soft warm lock of Otabeks lips. Yurio's eyes widen, but all he sees are stars. His mental panic melts beneath the feeling of Otabek's masculine frame embracing him. He should push him away, but he doesn't want to. Otabek pulls at his hair and deepens the kiss. Yurio's hand moves on it's own, grabbing the back of his leather jacket. It isn't until Yurio releases a weak moan that Otabek detaches himself, nearly stumbling back. 

He breathes deeply, partially horrified by his own actions and looks at Yurio's small figure backed against the railing, covering his mouth, dazed. "I...I.."

 Unable to speak, he goes back into the house and Yurio remains on the balcony, breathless.

 


	2. It's just a cough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek and Yuri might work things out! Might not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was longer than I intended but I still enjoyed writing it.

He sits in the dark of his room, the only light coming from the street light that pours through the window. His lips feel stained with the soft sensation of Yurio and he punches the bed in a poor attempt to alleviate the shame.

"Why'd I do it? I forced myself on him." Otabek stands and circles the room. He runs his hand through his hair, recalling every emotion and breath he felt. The most of his shame stems from the fact that part of him doesn't regret it. To hold him so dearly and then feel him, it's been eating him alive since Barcelona. He knew he should've declined Victor's offer.

He drags his feet across the room and leans on the window seal. It's then that he notices that he has view of the balcony. Yurio still stands in the cold, looking off into nothing. Otabek wants to open the window and yell out to him to get his little ass back in the house, but the worst part of the situation steady haunts him. "And then I ran," he whispers to himself, lowering the shades and retreating to his bed.

Getting to sleep under the pressure of his own thoughts is a challenge, but somehow he manages.

The next morning birds wake him and he squints his eyes open, still drunk with sleep and regret. He stretches and makes his way down the stairs where the smell of breakfast glorifies the air a second day in a row. His appetite isn't exactly roaring this morning. Along the way, he sneaks a glance at Yurio's closed door and resists the urge to barge in to apologize, continuing down stairs. Victor and Yuuri's laughs echo loudly in the hall before the kitchen.

Otabek rounds the corned to see them on the couch, tickling and pinning one another down. On the other side of the bar in the kitchen, bacon burns. He takes it upon himself to trot over and turn the stove off. Doing so causes it to beep and it grabs their attention.

"Aw crap!" Yuuri pushes Victor off of him. "I told you to wait!"

"Sorry!" Victor smiles, clearly not concerned for their blackened breakfast.

"Thanks Otabek." He says, moving the pan over an aisle. And then he sees his face. "Are you alright? You don't look like you've slept a wink."

"Yeah. Probably just homesick," he mumbles.

"Oh." Yuuri isn't sure how to respond to this. He can't imagine someone with Otabek's demeanor being homesick and then remembers his difficulties with Victor the night before. Now guilt has flooded him as much as the red has his cheeks. "w-well, maybe breakfast will cheer you up. The bacon was the last thing."

"Breakfast is ready?" Victor jumps from the floor. "I'll go grab Yurio!" Otabek is shook at the very sound of his name.

"Wait," Yuuri calls. "He's not here."

Victor raises an eyebrow and Otabek turns. Victor walks up to the bar. "He isn't?"

"He left earlier this morning. I asked if he wanted to eat anything. He said he will when he gets back."

Victor rubs his chin, more serious. "He normally goes out to practice, but never this early. And without eating?"

Yuuri looks down at the plate of pancakes. "He's been strange since yesterday."

"Where does he normally go to skate?" Otabek demands.

"The team gym. In the Labova Center. It's not too far from here."

"Thank you." Before even finishing the phrase, Otabek is out of the door. Victor and Yuuri look after him.

Otabek types the location of the rink into his phone against the freezing cold, speed walking. The location pops up as a five minutes walk. Cars rumble by him and he looks into grey clouded sky. A brisk breeze blows and he covers his arms. He'd walked out without grabbing a jacket but his mind is on Yurio. This is a decently long walk in such cold and it was definitely colder this morning.

It's his fault Yurio left so hastily. Not wasting another second on his self loathing, he begins to jog in his slippers.

The navigation proves minutes off as he walks into the front door of the building, his hands and ears bitten numb by the cold. The recreation center is active with children ranging from ages five and up running about, all ready to skate. Its then that the memories strike him.

This is the location of the camp he attended when he was younger. The camp where he first met Yurio. He sees his younger self sitting on the bench, struggling to tie his skates and then Yurio walking by, pouting.

"I don't want to practice that today! You said you'd teach me the flip today!"

"I know that." A coach comes into view, kneeling to his level. "But you need to stay with the group session for now."

"You promised..." His gaze finds the floor. "They're all too slow."

Otabek's younger self feels a sting hearing those words.

"Be patient. We'll get there."

Yurio furrows his eyebrows, failing desperately at looking angry and storms away. A few moms in the corner giggle. "He's going to be a fire to reckon with when he gets older.

Otabek finds himself smiling at the memory as it gently fades. He surely is a flame of some sort. One of passion. He walks into the rink area where the kids are against the wall, stretching. Some are on the wall, others on the floor and some on the ice.

One kid is on the floor, clearly not flexible yet, attempting to touch his toes.

Young Otabek appears back into view, on the ice, trying to lift his foot above his waist. The coach skates up behind him. "There's no rush. You'll get there."

Young Otabek pouts. "I can't do this. I don't even know why I'm here."

"Because you love skating, right?"

He looks off to the left, not wanting to hear those words. That's when the sound of skates leaving the ice reach him. Kid Yuri soars by. His eyes widen as he watches the boy three years younger than him spin. His long hair floats around his head as he's in the air like a halo. When he hits the ice, he does with a hard slide on his back, legs folding above his head.

"Are you okay, Yurio!" Another coach runs to his aid. "I told you, you don't need to do this stuff now if..."

"Again!" His small voice echoes through the rink and his eyes burn with passion. "Let me do it again! I'll get it."

Young Otabek's mouth has fallen open watching as Yurio stands again, stronger than ever. The coach nods. "You over rotated so next time you need to..." Their voices fade as they skate away and young Otabek huffs, stretching more and more. The coach notices the burst of determination and smiles, bending down to give pointers.

"Otabek?" The voice yanks him out of the memory and he turns to see an older man walking towards him. "That's how it's pronounced, right?"

He nods to Yakov. "Good Morning."

"What brings you here?" Yakov asks, looking around. "Victor told me that the group would be coming to the rink for an informal exibition match but that shouldn't be for a few days. Unless I'm mistaking..."

"No no. That's correct. I came a little early on Victor's request." Otabek looks around, remembering his initial purpose. "I came to see Yurio."

"Yuri?" A look of surprise crosses him. "He hasn't come in today."

"What!" Otabek's heart drops. Where is he? "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Yurio has a special locker on the third floor next to my office. He leaves his bag in front of it and puts his own lock on the door since some fans managed to get into it once. But it hasn't been touched. Not to mention I haven't seen him. The kids here are crazy for him since he won the grand prix. There'd be a definite small commotion if he were around." Yakov takes note of the expression on Otabek's face. "Aren't you staying in the team dorms with him? Is something wrong?"

Eyes lost in space, Otabek manages the words,"Everything is fine." At that he runs out of the building into the cold and looks into the sky where small white flakes fall from the sky.

Otabek unlocks his phone and scrolls to Yurio's name. Just as he is about to hit call Victor's name pops up on his screen.

"I can't find him!" Otabek answers. "Victor where do i...!"

"Otabek, calm down." Victor interrupts in a soft tone. "He's here."

Warm relief washes over him and he barely has the air to speak. "There..?"

"Yes, but he isn't doing well."

"What do you mean?" Annnd the panic returns.

"He's sick."

Otabek nearly drops his phone. "What happened?"

"Nothing. It looks like it might just be a cold. He's sleeping now so we'll figure it out when he wakes."

"Okay," he replies weakly. "I'll be there soon."

His walk back is slow and the cold no longer bothers him as it surrounds him with memories of last night.

_~Earlier this morning~_

Yurio skates and bounds from the ice, pulling off a triple lux. The air around him is cold as snow begins to fall. He looks up at the flakes. He breathes hard and the cold air invades his lungs with a sharp pain. He has been skating for a while. His lack of sleep is probably catching up with his stamina. He brushes the discomfort with timed exhales.

"Yuri!" His grandfather calls on the other side of the ice, holding a cup. Yuri skates to him, grabbing the scolding cup of tea. Yurio looks into the steaming tea, thoughts clouded. "You gonna tell me what's wrong?" His grandfather growls. "You ask me to pick you up at the oddest time of the morning and then skate without saying a word."

Yurio finds his grandfather's concerned eyes before retreating to the cup. "I-I missed you."

"Missed me? I haven't seen you in days and you've been gone longer. Why now?"

"Do you have to ask questions?"

"Yes. This is your favorite tea and you haven't even taken a sip."

"Grandpa. I love you."

This catches the old man off guard but he plays along. "I love you too."

"I only feel comfortable talking to you about things. I feel better when I see you. You're always there for me."

His grandfather simply nods, not knowing at all how to respond to this.

"But I think I'm comfortable with another person. Or getting comfortable... I don't know how to feel about..." His speech halts before he looks up desperately. "Tell me what to do."

Now he understands and nods considerably. This is a talk he's been emotionally preparing to have with Yurio ever since the boy up and took off to Japan without a second thought. "I see. So this is about Victor."

"What?" Yurio glares off to this side. "This has nothing to do with him."

Yep. Confusion. Now he has no clue what he's dealing with. Is it another guy? Or maybe a girl? Is it a person at all? "Yuri. Do you want a cat?"

"...what," Yurio mumbles in a raspy voice, eyes narrow. "No, just listen to me. This person, I don't get angry with them. I can't. I want to tell them a lot and they kinda understand me. We're technically childhood friends, but something happened..."

"Yuri," his grandfather stops him. "You're getting older. Learning and breaking out. It's only natural that you connect with other people. Did you and this person have an argument?"

"No! Nothing like..." He can't tell his grandpa what happened. "I MEAN YES. Big fight. And now I don't know how to approach him. I mean, I'm not mad at him. I actually want to talk to him. I think."

"The older you get, the more communication becomes necessary with other people."

"But I don't like people..."

"Do you like this person?"

His face burns red and his grandfather cracks a laugh, placing a hand on Yurio's head. When he does this, his eyes grow wide and he places his entire palm on Yurio's face. Shocked, Yurio cringes at the touch before releasing a vicious cough, dropping the cup of tea. "You're burning up! Lets go." His grandfather walks him to the car, not even letting him remove his skates.

The ride back to the dorm, Yuri is reclined in the seat, face pale and coughing his lungs out. His grandfather clinches his hand tightly.

"I'm fine. Just a cough." He says with obvious difficulty. His grandfather kicks the gas, arriving to the dorm in a record of 15 minutes.

He bangs on the door and Victor answers shirtless, wearing nothing but an apron and pants. "Yurio, you're ba...!" A sense of urgency fills him when he sees Yurio's granddad. "What happened?"

"His fever is rising. We need to get him in the bed." The three hurry him up stairs. Yuuri grabs a cold cloth. His grandfather finds the medicine he keeps in his bag and undresses him.

"Yurio," Victor calls, "how do you feel?"

"Headache," he mumbles. "Turn off the light."

They do as he requests and relax when his breathing calms and the temperature begins to drop.

"So he was with you?" Victor nods, relieved. "I knew it was strange that he left so early. I wish he would've told one of us."

"May I ask?" Yuuri says. "Why'd you bring him all the way back here instead of treating him at your house?"

"Unfortunately I don't have anything there that would help him, but I knew he'd have medication here. He always carries it around, afraid he'll get sick by traveling so much."

"Yurio's never gotten sick before," Victor mumbles.

His grandfather stares Victor down with eyes of disapproval. "Why are you wearing an apron," he probes, addressing the elephant that's been in the room since he walked in.

"Oh! I should call Otabek..." Victor changes the subject, grabbing his phone from his pocket.

His grandfather ponders the familiar name. "Otabek?"

"Yes sir," Yuuri confirms. "He's the skater from Kazakhstan. He went out searching for a Yurio not to long ago. He seemed worried. More so than we were."

"What is he doing here?"

"Oh." Yuuri fears he said something he shouldn't have. "He is staying here for a while. We are having a mock exibition match this week. The other skaters are coming later in the week. Otabek showed up early."

"Ahh..." Yurio mentioned the practice competition, but nothing of staying with the other skaters. "Mphm."

"Otabek. Calm Down." Victor says. They both look over at him. "He's here." The voice on the other end is less frantic "Yes, but he isn't doing well." And the frantic returns. "He's sick."~~~~ "Nothing. It looks like it might just be a cold. He's sleeping now so we'll figure it out when he wakes."~~"Okay, see you."

Victor hangs up the phone with both eyes on him. "Otabek is on his way."

"He sounded concerned," Yuuri comments.

"Yeah. He is the only one of us who left immediately after hearing Yurio was gone." Victor admits. "I should've been more observant."

Yuuri looks at the ground. "He was probably acting strange because he was sick."

"Whatever the reason." Yurio's grandfather interjects their sulking. "It'd be best to let him rest. He'll be fine."

Victor nods. "You're right." He opens the door. "Mr. Plisetsky, you're welcome to some breakfast."

"Thank you. I'll be down soon." They leave the room, closing the door behind them.

His grandfather stands in the dark room. He looks around and sees the medal hanging on the back of the door. He smiles at the memory of Yurio bringing him the medal. He hugged him, crying tears of joy. The win was something he'd needed and chased for so long, not for the medal but recognition.

He talked about skating a lot, but more than anything he talked about Victor. He talked about being seen by him and when Victor left for Japan his Grandfather feared Yurio wouldn't be the same, but it made him stronger. That day in Barcelona he felt a weight lift off of his shoulders that even he never knew he needed.

Downstairs Otabek bursts through the front door. He pants heavily against the 4 minute sprint he did to get here. Victor and Yuuri peak out of the living room but before they can say anything, Otabek bolts up the stairs. He doens't waste a single second. He won't be calm until he can see Yurio. Hold him.

When in the room he sees Yurio lying in bed with a cloth on his head. Otabek has zero time to be relieved because confusion immediately hits as he makes eye contact with the old man leaning against the wall.

The old man doesn't speak and Otabek is frozen in place. And then he remembers. His eyes shoot to the picture of the old man in the picture on the dresser. He's even wearing the same hat and jacket. He quickly straightens up. "Sir." Otabek is still out of breath but manages.

"You're the kid whose fancy with my grandson."

What the shit. "Sir?"

"Listen boy. Yuri is strong. He has been his entire life."

"Yes I..."

"No," he continues. "Yuri is too strong. He's been through a lot. Between his parents and competing at such a young age, I'm surprised the boy can still stand. Any other child would have collapsed under the pressure, but he fights."

Otabek nods, listening intently.

"There are times when he deserves to rest. Times he'll need someone." Otabek swallows deeply as his grandfather stares him down. "I don't know what happened between the two of you." Yep. He can't breath now. What is oxygen. "But Yuri is burdened by the distance."

"Burdened?"

"Keep up with me boy. I'm here for him at any time, but this is a time when my words won't help him. There are going to be more times like this. And quite frankly I'd prefer it if Victor isn't the answer."

"Yes sir?" Otabek looks at Yurio as he suddenly exhales deeply.

"You are like him. I see it and I can tell that you don't want to stay silent anymore than he does, so when he wakes up, talk to him." His grandfather walks closer and Otabek scoots out of the way. "Normally I wouldn't allow this but with the way he speaks of you... I'll tell you this, it may not look it but he needs someone. If you aren't going to be that person, step aside. But if you plan on staying around, don't let him fall. Never let him fall."

At those words his grandfather walks out of the door. Otabek's breath is caught in his throat. Was that approval. He quickens to the door before his grandfather can reach the stairs. "Sir... thank you."

His grandfather glances back. "How old are you?"

Oh shit. He should've stayed in the room. "I'm 18, Sir"

"Hmm," his grandfather nods. "Yuri is 15. Keep your paws off of my boy until he's of age."

Guilt stabs Otabek as his cheeks heat up. "A kiss." Otabek blurts, stopping his grandfather from descending the steps again. "It was a kiss, Sir." Otabek is making direct eye contact despite his possible impending death. "That's what started this."

His Grandfather stares in silence. This old man really only has one expression and it looks pissed. "I'll allow it. Now stop calling me back."

Otabek slumps in relief before retreating into the room, closing the door with a light click. He looks back and it finally dawns on him that he's spent his entire morning worrying about this one person. This one person is sick because he was too coward to drag him from the balcony last night. Who knows how long be might've stayed out there.

Otabek sits on the bed next Yurio and runs the back of his hand over his cheek. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it. I should've made sure you were okay first instead of diving in. It wasn't lack of self control. I knew what I was doing. I was just... scared? No. That's not the word. Worried?"

He pauses, letting the sound of Yurio's breathing help him find his words. "You're my best friend and I didn't want to mess that up by talking about what I did or didn't feel. I didn't want to rush you, but I wanted to know. Not to mention I was really in the moment and you were holding on to me..."

"mnnnnm. shut up," Yurio groans.

Otabek flinches at the sound and looks down to see his eyes open. "You're awake."

"Of course I am, dumbass. How could I not be with you talking like that. You'd have known had you looked down even once." Yurio is instantly snatched from his pillow and pulled into a tight hug.

"I was fucking worried." Otabek charished the feeling of Yurio beneath him with ever touch and movement.

Yurio nonhesitantly returns the embrace. "It's just a cold."

"It's my fault."

"No, it's..."

"Yes!" Otabek yells, looking him in the eyes. "Yurio, I'm not going to make anymore mistakes. I want you to be my best friend. I want to be the person you vent to. I want to be the one who you smile with."

"You sound really cheesy."

"I want to be the one who holds you, who kisses you."

Yurio shrinks back, embarrassed, but warmed by those deep dark eyes. "Okay, I get it, but quit blaming yourself first. I was sick before you got here. Victor made me stand outside with him waiting for Yuuri and I felt the soar throat then. I was really tired yesterday but I couldn't really sleep after you got here. I didn't want to think about it though so I never mentioned it."

Otabek laughs. "Too strong for your own good."

Yurio's face manages to get more red. "And I didn't exactly dislike the kiss. It was my first one and..."

Yurio stops talking when seeing the look a pure adoration on Otabek's face. Or it looks like that. It could just be a creepy ass blank stare. or desire? "Your first?" Otabek smiles, but remains calm. "I won't force one on you in the future. I'll ask from now on."

"Actually," Yurio mumbles, eyes looking everywhere but him. "I was going to ask. Can you do it again? The kiss."

Otabek heats up in ways no man should heat up. He places his hand on the back of Yurio's neck and leans in, but is quickly stopped by both of Yurio's hands. "Wait..."

"You change your mind? It's fine if you want to wait. I won't..."

"No... you'll get sick."

"I think it's a little late for that. I kissed you yesterday and according to you, you were already sick." Otabek looks at the unsure expression on Yurio's face and decides now isn't the time. He doesn't seem ready. He casually pulls away from Yurio with a yawn. "It's been a really long morning and I-"

Otabek's sentence is stopped by Yurio's sudden movement. He sits up in the bed and pulls him closer, connecting their lips. Otabek can still feel his fever, his mouth warmer than usual. He displays self control, not wanting to push Yurio too far. That plan quickly fails when Yurio slides his tongue in, parting his lips.

Otabek's eyes widen and Yurio crawls onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck, tightening their embrace. Yurio's tongue invades Otabek's mouth like he's done this before. Weak, Otabek's hand finds Yurio's hair, caressing every strand, and his other hand palms Yurio's back. Otabek softly nips at Yurio's bottom lip and a hand finds it's way under Otabek's shirt.

That very sensation sends him over and Otabek breaks the kiss, hearing the old man's words ring through his ears. "That's enough," he says, short of breath, hands gripping Yurio's waist as they've suddenly entered a straddle position.

"What? Why?"

"I can't. You're 15. I can't do this. I don't want this."

Yurio smirks and nuzzles towards Otabeks neck, biting lightly. "That's not what this is saying," Yurio purs, grinding against Otabek's heated crotch.

"HOLY no!" Otabek falls back onto the bed in the worst attempt of escape he could've imagined. Yurio prowls overtop of him.

"My birthday is in 3 months. It's fine."

"What the hell's that got to do with anything?"

"I'll be 16. I'll be of age."

"Okay. Then wait until your birthday."

"Don't want to." Yurio jumps onto Otabek, lifting his shirt without hesitation.

He struggles under Yurio for second. "You're a friggin monster."

"Damn right I am," Yurio hisses.

"But I'm bigger than you," Otabek laughs, lifting Yurio up and pinning him onto the bed.

"That's more like it."

He immediately releases him, and places the cloth back on his forehead. "You need to rest." He looks down to see Yurio smiling back at him and realizes he's in a position he never imagined he'd be in.

"I'm going to make you love me," Yurio challenges in a pout.

Otabek shrugs and looks him in the eyes. "I already do."

Yurio is shocked into silence. "Th-thats not what I meant. I meant physi..."

"I know what you meant, but what I'm doing right now _is_ loving you." Otabek leans down and places another, more calm kiss on Yurio's lips. "You'll see in three months." Otabek stands and stretches. "Now go to sleep. Your temperature is rising."

"And your dick is rising," Yurio mumbles, sliding beneath the covers. "Seriously, you're hard as a rock."

"That's something I can take care of," he sighs.

"I can do it for you."

"If you keep acting out, I'll make you wait til you're 18."

"Like you can wait that long," Yurio snaps.

Otabek looks back at him with a glint in his eyes. "I've made it this long." At those words he shuts the door and stands in the hall, face heated red and pants tight. "Another 3 months won't kill me."

In his room Yurio looks at the ceiling, unable to get Otabek's taste and worlds out of his thoughts. His heart is pounding the way it does when he's on the ice. Maybe more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU LIKED. I'm planning to make another chapter, maybe, of Yurio spending the entire day trying to seduce Otabek and Otabek basically dodging every trick with the skill of a ninja. Of course this doesn't go unnoticed by Victor and he offers to help, while Yuuri thinks Otabek's idea of waiting is nice and helps him evade.
> 
> Please comment


	3. Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek isn't fairing very well with Yurio's efforts.

"Wow!" Victor says, observing the expressionless Kazakhstani as he lays flat on the living room couch.

The two hover above him intently. Yuuri waves a hand over Otabek's face, but receives no reaction. "Is he dead?"

"Not sure," Victor shrugs. "Otabek," he yells slowly, "if you are dead, blink once. If you are alive, blink twice!"

Yuuri jumps up. "TWICE. He's okay...?" Otabek blinks a third time and the two reverse their excitement. "What does three blinks mn?"

"It means… He's hungry."

"You have no clue..."

"Otabek!" Victor declares. "If you are hungry, blink once. If you are not, blink twice."

*Blink*

"HA!"

Yuuri's expression is stale. "Of course he's hungry, he hasn't eaten yet, but I doubt that's the problem."

Victor stands and runs to the kitchen, leaving Yuuri in the living room. Otabek quickly sits up, startling him from the sudden movement. "URGGGGH!"

"Otabek? Are you really just homesick?"

He runs his hand through his hair and groans. "Yes.” 

He wishes! Homesickness is the least of his issues. Yurio has been persistent, testing him with every chance he could. The fact that their attraction is mutual brings him life, but he's hardly gotten a wink of sleep in three days and his strength is being sapped even more by the fatigue of the creeping cold. Not to mention his sexual frustration is eating him alive. One of Yurio's attempts involved calling Otabek into the bathroom 'for help' where he laid bent over the tub, stark naked.

If this cold doesn't kill him, his dick might. Otabek releases a nasally groan before falling back onto the coach. Yuuri feels concerns as Otabek returns to the vegetable state he'd been in for the past two hours.

"I just need some sleep," he admits. "Just four hours at the most."

"Then why don't you?" Yuuri asks.

Otabek releases a weak cough. "uuuGGGhhhh."

"Victor, can you go up to Otabek's room and get the medicine?"

"Sure thing." Victor bolts down the hall and Yuuri grabs Otabek's shoulders.

"Tell me why you can't sleep."

Otabek sniffs. "Huh?"

"Hurry before he comes back."

Hope fills him. Maybe this is will be helpful. Otabek leaps forward and takes a deep breath. "Yurio and I have agreed that we are a thing, but he's not of age yet so I don't want to do anything to him. He's been trying to seduce me for the past day and I..."

"Wait,” Yuuri pauses.  “This Russian Punk is trying to seduce you? That's why you can't sleep?"

"Yes," Otabek urges. "I know it’s strange but... What did you think it was?"

Yuuri gives him a blank stare before scratching the back of his head and changing the subject. "So what's he been doing to you?"

"He lurked around my room last night and I locked my door, but somehow he still found his way into my bed. I woke up to him sucking on my... Neck."

"Oh okay," Yuuri exhales. “He has a key to every room in the house so that’s a given.”

"Whenever I let my guard down, he's there. If this goes on for much longer, I'm going to break. I'm irritable now so it's getting difficult."

"Right!" Yuuri says. "I'll help you. I think it's good, great actually, that you want to wait. Yurio should get that too, but he is pretty young." Yuuri looks into the air, silent. Otabek watches as the Japanese boy 6 years his senior searches his thoughts. "Okay! I've got an idea. Oh. And congratulations on your relationship."

Otabek looks at Yuuri's genuinely happy expression and can't help but feel a warmth in his heart. "Thank you," he blushes with a straight face. He's never wanted anyone's approval but having it just feels different. It feels less like he's doing the wrong thing. Not to mention Yuuri knows Yurio. The are close so his approval is among one of the more important.

Yuuri stands and strikes a wonder pose. "Okay. Let’s go get you some sleep." Otabek follows him to the staircase.

"Wait. What are you planning?"

"Yurio isn't here. He left some time ago, I think. I'll keep watch over your room for the rest of the day."

Otabek finally makes an expression Yuuri has never seen before. Sincerity, maybe? "No. I can't make you do something like that."

"You're not making me." Yuuri grabs Otabek's hand and pulls him upstairs. "When you get sleep you'll be fine, right?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"No buts!" Yuuri pushes Otabek into his room.

Otabek is at a loss for words. He's relieved for the sleep, but he'd never expect Yuuri, his opponent on a normal day, to do something like watch over him all day. "Th-thank you."

"Yeah, yeah. Go!" With that, Yuuri shuts the door. Otabek walks to his bed and lays down. He snuggles under the covers and gets comfortable. Just a few hours. He won't make Yuuri wait all day. Three hours should...

*click*

He sighs. Of course it was too good to be true. "How'd you get in?"

"I never left," Yurio sneers. Otabek quickly sits up just as Yurio pounces and catches him. He kisses Otabek's neck as his hands find Yurio's hips. To pry him off? Yeah, let’s go with that. "What's wrong? Getting weak?" Yurio nips his ear.

Otabek exhales deeply, letting Yurio's mouth trail his collar bone. "Do you want me to die?"

"In my arms? Maybe."

"Three months isn't that far away."

"You can't go three months without sleeping." Yurio says, pushing Otabek down.

"I can try."

"Did your hand do you well yesterday?"

"Yes," Otabek answers reluctantly.

"Liar. You've been hard for the past 12 hours straight."

He can't help but smile. This Russian tiger is bold, but he's better. Otabek grabs him and flips Yurio onto his back, nuzzling his cheek. "You're going to wait." He kisses him, licking the base of Yurio's mouth and pulls his arms above his head, holding both of his wrists down with just one hand. "Even if you were of age now, you wouldn't be able to handle me," he growls.

He feels Yurio's body shake beneath him and he releases his hold. He stands up, drinking in the sight of that red face, body desperate for him. Otabek turns to walk to the door, but is stopped.

His face is stuck in question as he looks at the door. He doesn't speak, but tilts his head. Is this real? What the actual shit?

Yurio jumps from the bed. "Victor, why are you in here?!"

Otabek stands in front of Victor, blocking the door with a smile. "Sorry, Otabek. You can't just leave on those terms."

"Oh, this is going to be a long week."

"I've seen Yurio push for a lot in his life and he only puts in effort if it's important. I've watched him grow. He is agape. Love is something he knows best."

"So you're helping him?"

"Yes."

"Yes?!" Yurio says, hopeful.

Otabek is starting to understand grandpa Plisetky’s caution against this man. "He's not of age."

"What harm is three months?" Victor lectures. "I've known Yurio his entire life and I've only seen him desire so much. If this is something he wants, finally thinking of another person, I want the best for him. And quite frankly, Otabek, I'd say he can't choose any better than you."

The two blush. "For the love of--"

"You're gonna give in."

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged." Victor smiles as he steps forward. Otabek hears the bed creak as Yurio approaches. He's being cornered by two Russian tigers. What should he do?

"Y-Yuuri! YUURI!" Not a second too late, Yuuri bursts into the room.

Otabek sighs in relief while Yuuri stands at the door, confused as ever. "Victor, what the hell?" He then looks at Yurio. "When did you get here?! HOW! I never left the stairs." Yuuri stands silently before connecting the dots and turns to Victor, pointing a finger. "YOU SNUCK HIM IN! I was wondering why you never came back down."

Victor shrugs. "I'm just moving along young love."

"Noooo. You're rushing it."

"Nuh uh."

Yuuri ruffles his hair. "It's the right thing to do." He turns to Yurio. "It's not all pleasure. It can definitely wait."

"That's not what you said last night," Victor mumbles, looking off to the side.

There is awkward silence as Yuuri is stuck in his lecturing stance, face red. Yurio blinks. "Ew."

Otabek pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. "Gross."

"Not the point!" Yuuri grabs Otabek's arm and pulls him towards the door. "You two better not try anything. I'm not letting him out of my sight."

"I'll do it in front of you!" Yurio shouts.

"Like hell you will," Otabek dares before being dragged out of the room.

Victor walks to his pouting accomplice and sits on the bed. "Time for Plan B, I assume."

"More like Plan Q for me. He's got stronger will than I give him credit for."

Victor side glances at Yurio to see that determined expression he wears on occasion. He looks angry, but it's his passion. It's a strange goal, but he'd probably do the same if Yuuri ran from him.

They stumle silently down the hall and Yuuri throws Otabek into his own room. "Stay here. I will not leave this door. Lock the window. Knock when you wake and scream if you need me."

Otabek nods attentively. "Thank you." He turns and Yuuri closes the door. The room is spotless, almost as if Yuuri hasn't used it... Otabek shrugs. It's better than the other way around. At that thought, he rolls into the bed and relaxes. His concerns for Yurio slowly drift toward the back of his mind as his consciousness collapses. Within only ten minutes time, he has drifted to sleep.

The sleeping goes well, until he hears… It.

"Otabek." It's dark and heavy panting fills the room. "NNnnnOtabek~~"

His vision clears a little as the moans increase and he sees Yurio beneath him. Sweating, hair a mess and naked, but he can only see from the waist up.

He, on the other hand, is completely naked, hand placed firmly on Yurio's chest. He wants to look further down, touch further down, but he can't.

"Too rough," Yurio manages to breathe.

"What's that? You want me to stop?" Otabek teases, bending down to Yurio's ear. He can't control his actions or even his words. Or can he?

Yurio's voice escapes him in ways Otabek has never heard. "Ahh, no. Don't stop."

Stop? Is he even doing anything yet? It's numb. He wants to feel it so bad. Otabek slams his hand next to Yurio, making him flinch under him.

"I think I'll stop."

Yurio claws viciously at his back like the tiger he is, nails digging deep. Feeling. He can feel and it's good. Just a little further. Yurio scratches up is back and whispers. "Harder."

"Address me properly," Otabek commands.

In shaky, desperate gasps, Yurio begs. "Please, my king, do it harder."

Otabek's heart nearly explodes under pressures as those words make it to him. Before he is able to unleash any type of monster within, darkness swallows him and he opens his eyes. A dark ceiling is in his wake and he is covered in a cold sweat. Quickly, he sits up and looks around to see that he is in Yuuri's room. Unable to hold it, he releases a yell, flailing madly in the bed. "SHIT!"

The door swings open and Yuuri falls in. "Otabek!? What's wrong?"

The two stare at one another in darkness. "A nightmare. That's all."

"Oh. Well, apart from that. How do you feel?"

He blinks and realizes he feels amazing. He grabs for his phone and sees it's 7 PM. "I feel great, but have you been there the entire time."

"For the most part, but I'm glad to hear that." Yuuri smiles. Before Otabek is able to voice his thanks, Yuuri stands and bolts down the hall. The slam of the bathroom door follows soon after.

Otabek goes to stand. With only a slight move of his leg, he feels it. Sticky and uncomfortable. "Son of bitch." Stealthily, he sneaks back to his room and changes his underwear. "It was a lot more than usual..." His mind refuses to stop replaying the dream. It was hot, but is that really what he wants? Is his subconscious trying to tell him that he's a horny pervert with no ambitions? He has no choice but to shake it. What matters is that it didn't happen in real life and he's well rested.

He shakes his nerves. For the first time since he arrived in Russia three days ago, he's well rested. Even his cold doesn't seem to be bothering him as much. With confidence, he walks down the stairs and into the hall. He sees Victor's head dip around and then back for a brief second.

He was so confident that he'd nearly forgotten that the actual nightmare is reality. At least in a dream he can do whatever he wants. He reaches the kitchen and there Yurio stands, shirtless, wearing a freakin apron with his hair tied up. The most adorable smile is plastered on his face.

He leans across the bar with chocolate, whipped cream and cookies on a plate. "Want a bite?" Otabek observes the set up. Yurio is fucking adorable. The oversized apron hangs off of his shoulder, letting his pink nipple peak out. Otabek snickers at the sight. Is this a display of real love he's witnessing?

He grabs the can of whipped cream and sprays it on Yurio's lips. In one, passionate suck, he licks it off with a kiss. Yurio is shocked into silence and Otabek grins at his wide eyes. "I'm not very fond of sweets." With those words, he turns and sits on the couch, forcing himself to become absorbed in whatever is on tv. Victor nods considerably. After processing the situation, Yurio shrugs and removes the apron.

"Eh, worth a try. On to Plan T, I guess," he mumbles in a monotonous voice. Yurio's attitude changes so quickly Otabek needs to do a doubletake. The young champion has put on a long sleeve shirt and untied his hair. He soon plops on the couch next to Otabek and hands him a box of pizza. "You're hungry, right?" Otabek opens the box to see an all meat pizza in his midst. It's beautiful and smells fantastic. Yurio grabs a slice and devours it. "It's been a pretty good week, but you should start practicing again. At this rate, you're gonna get fat," he says as he takes a bite.

Otabek blinks and realizes that this is the person he's falling in love with more and more everyday.

"Where's Yuuri?" Victor finally asks. "He's probably hungry too."

"Why would he be?" Yurio shrugs with a full mouth. "You've been catering to him in front of that door all day."

"He went to the bathroom," Otabek answers.

"Oh. So it finally worked."

Otabek moves to his second slice. "What do you mean?"

"I slipped laxative into his drink earlier. I figured he'd leave the door if he had to go bad enough, but the piggy stayed strong."

"WHAT!" Victor leaps. "Why would you..."

Yurio waves him off. "Relax, it wasn't much. He'll be out soon. Besides, it's good to clear your system."

"YUURRI!" Victor runs out of the living room, leaving the two to themselves.

Otabek throws his arm around Yurio and rests his head on the blond's shoulder.

"Are you tired?" Yurio asks, looking over at him.

"No. I slept well."

"That's good."

Otabek clicks his tongue. "That's funny coming from the person keeping me up."

"It's all in good fun."

"Sure."

Yurio sighs. "I told Victor you don't like sweets. Somehow he managed to not listen and scraped up some cookies I didn't even know we had."

"What were you even planning with that?" Otabek laughs. "For me to take you right there on the bar."

"I don't know. To see your reaction I guess. I knew from the start you wouldn't go for it. But that doesn't mean I'm giving up. I'm just giving you some breathing room for now."

"For what it’s worth, the apron looked good on you."

Yurio rolls his eyes. "Of course it did."

"That's it." Otabek places the box of pizza on the table before tackling Yurio onto the couch. The smaller male tries to fight back, struggling with laughs of pure joy. "Oh. So you're ticklish?"

"DONT YOU DARE!"

Yurio squirms beneath him, laughing wildly with every touch. "Don't run now!" Otabek says, kneeling overtop. He carefully studies Yurio's joyous face and his heart immediately stops. His stomach turns and the air around him stands still. Impulsively, he drops his head face down, just beside Yurio's. Their cheeks lightly brush and the two have become silent. The only thing they can hear is the other's breathing. Otabek's hands find the back of Yurio's head as he lays there.

"I think," Otabek mumbles. "I love you. A lot."

Those three words send Yurio into shock. Only his grandfather has ever said those words to him and it didn't feel like this. Love. He doesn't know how it feels. He's never experienced it. For a brief moment in his life he thought he'd felt it for Victor but he doesn't feel like this with Victor.

This feels safe. "This is love?" Yurio says in slight disbelief. An unwilling tear drips down his face as he realizes what he has. What he  _ really  _ has. "I won't try to force you anymore," Yurio sniffles.

Otabek sits up, slightly panicked. "No, no. Don't cry. I was kind of enjoying it."

"Shut up." Yurio hits him lightly. "I'm not upset."

"So you're happy?" Otabek asks, anticipating.

"No." Yurio pouts. "I'm in love."

Otabek places a peck on his cheek, laughing. He is beyond happy. Had he not waited, how would this have turned out? Yurio is just grasping the very idea of their relationship and his own feelings. It was definitely too early. "I'm glad. But in three months time, brace yourself."

"I'll be waiting."

"YES!" Yuuri leaps from around the corner and Victor emerges with an accepting smile on his face. "Ten bucks."

Victor shrugs. "You were right. Otabek's stronger than he looks."

"I still can't believe you rooted for them to go at it."

"I wasn't. I was rooting for whatever made Yurio happy. It looks like this is it, so everything's worked out for the best."

Both Yurio and Otabek have flat expressions as they are wrapped in the others arms, watching the two debate. Yuuri walks into the kitchen and makes four cups of punch. "How about we toast to love and happiness!" He hands everyone their cup of punch. "Not to mention this is the last day before the others show up to stay here. I'm glad this was solved before they arrived."

"Agreed!" Victor says.

"Agreed!" They all repeat, raising their cups.

2 minutes into more than half his cup, Yurio's expression contorts. "This tastes weird?"

"Oh!" Yuuri gasps. "I might've put too much..." He pulls out a small bottle of laxatives.

"You idiot PIG!"

Yurio runs off of the couch, leaping over the bar and Yuuri ducks his attack, laughing down the hall.

Victor and Otabek watch smugly as their lovers chase each other through the house, hardly phased by the commotion and looking forward to the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will be the last chapter. It's a good stopping point. Depends on demand. I could add another but no need to over kill. I hope you all enjoyed. Thanks you all for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment. Tell me what you think. I will add another chapter just to avoid leaving things sooo... Meh.


End file.
